


I Love My Siren

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, More Warnings Inside PLEASE READ, Praise Kink, Sirens, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, siren!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance really loved her Siren.Though, she needs to stop eating all of her fish she caught.Either way they have a nice dinner and a spicy night before bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! PLEASE READ ME FIRST! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> So leggit, I find it always awkward trying to tag NSFW stuff cause there isn't enough tags I need to like give an accurate description. So anyway, just so you know what your getting into. 
> 
> Keith is a siren and Lance is a human. Both girls, but Keith does have a cock cause well Sirens. Also watch a very intense ocean documentary and all I can sya is What the fuck ocean? 
> 
> Anyway so note this. 
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SORT OF THINGS. Obviously don't ready it. I'm seriously, don't read it if this stuff is not your cup of tea. 
> 
> Again female siren keith still fucking female Lance with a tentacle dick. Good? Good! Anyway, been exploring a bit with a few prompts I had. I also love Fem!Klance a lot so I want to make more stuff for it. 
> 
> After this will be a few other one-shots I got piled up. Some Nsfw some fluffy while others could be angst. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Keitha! What did I say about this?!” 

“I don't know? You say a lot of things.” 

“Keitha! I make money selling fish! You're literally eating my money!” Lance shouted, the woman looking at the Siren who was lazily picking at her sharp teeth. All around her were the remains of the fine catch she had made a few hours earlier and the net that she mended the NIGHT BEFORE was now destroyed once again. 

It would take Lance a few days to make a new one and she'll have to use smaller nets and the fishing pole to get enough to make something decent. The thought of it made Lance groan as she started cleaning up around the Siren. 

“I don't know why you're so exasperated. The pearls I gave you made your more than enough for a few months and I can always get you more.” Keitha explained, watching Lance bend down to pick up the bones and net. Making sure to discard each item appropriately before looking back at her. 

“Keitha, I ain't the type of woman to sit around in luxury. I like making my living and I love fishing.” Lance explained, making Keitha sigh as she completely hauled herself out of the water. Knowing what the other was doing Lance waited for her to completely dry turning her scales harder and her wings turning just a little sharper. 

It amazing Lance that Siren's were able to stay on land for many days by essentially turning into a snake or a dragon? Honestly Lance wasn't too sure about and honestly the first time she awoke to the other in her bed curled around her both freaked her out and panicked her. 

“What's for dinner?” Keitha asked, making her way into the home by using her wings and slithering her way inside. Lance gaped at the other looking at the huge pile of bones before looking back at the other. 

“...... You're such an asshole.” Lance hissed, using one of her spears to smash into a large fish that was swimming by. Hitting the target completely and pulling out the struggling fish with a little smile. 

She wasn't called the Lance of the Ocean for nothing. 

Taking the fish with her she made her way into the home in order to wipe up something fried since it was a personal favorite of bother herself and Keitha. And despite what Keitha did Lance made sure to also make her favorite cake for dessert for the other to enjoy. 

Meanwhile Keitha settled herself on the large cushions using her tail to flick on the old radio before taking a book to read. The sound of piano played through the small home and Lance couldn't help relax as she lost herself in the peaceful atmosphere. 

She still couldn't believe this was her life. 

It was when she turned twenty that Lance decided to move far away form her old home in order to live her life as a fishing woman. Buying an hold house that was right on the ocean and making her living by selling fish to the villages and even crops on the large land she was able to snag. 

At first it was hard. 

Lance had to travel far to get to the closest village and the old horse she had couldn't run without putting a strain on the old girl. Lance wanted to go whenever she had large catches and even then she had to figure out a few tricks in the fishing trade. 

At one point Lance wondered if she should have given up and go back home. But, her stubbornness and persistence to succeed kept her going. Eventually she was able to make a good living and was even able to fund enough for repairs on the house, a barn and a chicken coop! 

But, soon her life turned lonely and she wasn't interested in men and woman that lived in the villages. And the few that she was interested broke her heart too many times to count. 

Everything changed though when she meet her beautiful lover. 

“Lance?” 

“Oh! Sorry!” Lance cried, saving the fish from being burnt and serving it onto a plate. But, Keitha persisted letting out a little purr and nuzzling her cheek against her neck. 

“What happened?” Keitha asked, concern in her violet eyes that Lance adored. Lance grinned pressing her lips against Keitha's in loving kiss before whispering. “I was just thinking on how much I love you and how happy you make me.” she whispered, getting the other to blush red and flick many of her fins in surprise. 

After the food was consumed the two decided to retire early in the bedroom. Lance brought the radio with them in order to fill the room with light tunes and Keitha brought in the books and the lantern. Lance made sure to turn off all the small lights in the other room before slipping off her clothes and wiggling into the nest of large fluffy pillows, comforters and quilts. 

“You better not eat my haul the next time I go out.” Lance mumbled, making Keitha scoff as she wrapped her fins around the other. 

“I could just give you more pearls that way you don't have to be gone for whole day and come back smelling like others.” Keitha hissed, one of her main fins flaring up and showing off the sharp spins. 

“...... Keitha.... you adorable goober.” 

“Shut up.” Keitha growled, placing down her book in order to shower Lance with attention. 

The two kissed at first slowly going giving chaste kisses with each other before they went deeper. Mouths opened and tongues danced slowly making the two crave for more. Lance moved her hands to Keitha's back making sure to massage the joints of her fins making the siren shiver and moan. 

Lance spread her legs in order for the other to slide against her the two shivering when their pussys slid against each other. Keitha chose those moment to smoother her hands over the small mounds of Lance's breasts. Cooing at how small and cute they were as she massaged them. Bringing out higher moans from Lance for her breasts were always sensitive.

“Kei... feels good.” Lance moaned, making Keitha chuckle as she pressed her own breasts onto the girl. 

Hers were much larger and Lance panted at the heavy feeling on her chest. Like how Keitha adored Lance's breasts in return she loved Keitha's. She loved how her breasts were so large and could barely fit in her hands. She loved the feeling of them brushing her or rubbing against her own chest. 

“You're mine Lance.” Keitha whispered, her eyes glowing a bit as she spoke. 

“Yours... always yours...” Lance promised, making Keitha smirk before she lifted off in order mouth at Lance's breasts. Making Lance squeak at the feeling of a hot tongue and sharp teeth. 

As the siren played with determination on the human's left tit one of her hands went down. Trailing down the soft brown skin before finding her dark and immediately pinching the hard nub. Lance screamed out in pleasure arching into the pleasure as Keitha roughly played with her clit. 

When Lance started leaking enough juices Keitha dipped down to rub against her labia for a bit before dipping down to coat her fingers. It brought Keitha satisfaction at how messy she can get her lover smirking with glee around the breast she was sucking. Making sure to be careful when she bites for her teeth were sharper. 

When Keitha pulled off the breast the small mound was completely soaked in spit and the girl's nipple was puffy and enlarge from all the sucking and biting. But, what brought Keitha pride was the bruise of teeth marks around the flesh. 

Everyone must know that this beautiful human was hers. 

With that mind set she attacked the other breast making Lance whimper as her body was played with and her blood seemed to ignite in a never ending fire. Using her hands Lance tried to give Keitha pleasure as well by massaging her sides and playing with the large breasts that she was able to reach. 

Keitha shiver at the touches and growled around Lance's breasts as she continued to flick around her nub. Just like Lance's breasts her clit was enlarged from the attention and turning red. Completely covered in her juices in order to allow the others fingers to slide around it faster. Sparkling more pleasure until....

“KEI!!!” Lance shouted, twisting around as her body shook. More juices flowed out making Keitha purr as unlatched from Lance's breasts in order to rub her slide against the juices. 

“Don't think you're done.” Keitha, humping the other and making a mess of both their pussys with Lance's juices. Making Lance sob as her clit was sensitive from Keitha's extensive touches and throbbed with sparks of ecstasy whenever Keitha grind hard against her. 

The two panted and Lance started meeting the woman's thrusting. The two holding onto each other giving each other kisses in order to reach a climax. Lance took this moment to suck at Keitha's breasts gently sucking on her nipple and massaging the siren's boobs with gentle care. 

“You're so good Lance. So good.” Keitha praised, making Lance whimper at the praise feeling tingles of pleasure from the words being spoken. 

Lance was embarrassed to admit that she had a praise kink. 

The words made Lance suck harder and tighten her gripe making the Siren's screech out a lovely song to Lance's ears. Though outside many animals sprinted away from the sound of a siren's song. Lance didn't know how for Keitha's songs were the best. 

Better than anything she's heard on the radio or in the villages. 

Lance knew Keitha had orgasm for she flared out all of her fins and she could feel something warm spray on her. The two were twitching and and shaking trying to cool down with all the heat. But, Lance knew what would happen for this was Keitha. 

Keitha thrived in heat. 

“I'm going to fuck you.” Keitha growled, her eyes now staying a constant glow as she reaching down to slide a finger inside. Wiggling it around the warm fleshy walls and curling upwards to smooth over that g-spot that made her loved cry and squirm. 

“I'm going to fuck you with my cock and fill you up. Would you like that Lance? Being filled to the brim with my cum?” She asked, cooing as she slipped in another finger using both to tickle her g-spot and elect from cries from her human. 

“Please... please... please....” Lance begged, spreading her legs farther making Keitha smirk. Showing off her sharp fangs as she looked at the delicious site. Her lover all soaked and shaking with pleasured tears rolling down her eyes. 

Her cock wiggling out of the second slit when Lance actually reach down to spread open her cunt. Giving Keitha a beautiful site of everything and she licked her lips in anticipation. Without saying anything she gave Lance another kiss and massage the inside of her thigh. 

Her tentacle like cock fully slipped out of it's slit wiggling in anticipation and frantically moving around to find the warm cavern it would be nestling into. Gently Keitha eased her way into Lance allowing her cock to gently spear the other before pushing inside. 

“Kei! Kei! It's wiggling!” Lance cried, feeling the cock wiggle around inside her. Keitha hummed before she started giving the other hard shallow thrusts. All Lance could do was hang on as the cock filled her to brim and rubbed again all the right places. 

“You're so beautiful.” Lance sobbed, her face flushed at the ecstasy she was feeling. 

She was so incredibly luck to have Keitha. 

“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Lance soon chanted out her words becoming a little hazy as Keitha continued her small brutal pace. 

“Lance you feel so good... so good...” Keitha grunted, digging her claws into the sheets in order to give her better leverage to fuck into Lance. Making the woman keen from under her as she buried her face in the others neck. Lance couldn't help it and clenched down on the cock squeezing it tight making Keitha let out another song like noise before she pounded into Lance. 

Fluids now freely leaked out of Lance and even Keitha was leaking from her main slit. The two were too far gone to say anything more. Only hanging onto each other while listening the noise of their moans and the obscene noise of a thick cock squishing into a welcoming pussy. 

It was Lance who came first squirting around Keitha's cock and causing scratches on parts of Keitha's back from grabbing on so hard. Lance orgasm so hard that her eyes rolled back and drool dribbled down her edges of her mouth. It was the site that really did Keitha in and she spilled everything inside her lover. 

Purring in delight as seed filled up her lover making Lance whimper as even though her body cooled her inside still felt hot. Keitha stared at Lance's stomach pressing a hand gently on top with a little cocky smile as she rubbed it before she finally pooled out. 

Immediately juices mixed in with cum spilled out, but Keitha nor Lance cared. Instead Keitha got to work on cleaning up her slits and Lance from all the sweat. Once they were remotely cleaned she brought the woman into her arms. Her head rest in between her large breasts and using her large fins to blanket her mate. 

The two were silent for the moment allowing themselves to cool down and relax. Letting the soft radio that they had ignored to fill back the noise in the room. It was peaceful and the two were being lulled to sleep by the nice night and the warmth of their bodies pressed together. 

“....... Keitha, love you....” Lance mumbled, feeling her eyes droop before fully closing. 

Before she fell asleep she heard Keitha mumbled something before before pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Love you too.... my Lana.”


End file.
